Tree of Life Form
Were you looking for the article on the Tree of Life? Tree of Life is a Druid spell in the Restoration tree. It requires 41 points; Tree of Life is the pinnacle of a full investment into the Druid healing tree. While shapeshifted, the Druid gains immunity to polymorph effects but is considered an elemental. This means that the Tree of Life can be banished. Prior to patch 3.0.2, movement speed was reduced by 20%. Now, no movement speed reduction takes effect. Notes Tree of Life is primarily a raid healing form. The druid Has access to the Healing Touch spell in this form, along with all Restoration Family Spells. It gives extremely efficient Heal over Time (HoT) spells due to its inherent bonuses (Lifebloom has an outstanding health-per-mana ratio), and combined with a wise use of Swiftmend, makes a very solid main healer. When paired with another healer that uses fast-casting direct heals, such as a Paladin, Shaman, or Priest, a druid in Tree of Life form is arguably the best possible raid-wide healer in a raid setting. The aura, combined with the 20% mana cost reduction to HoTs, the ability to use innervate, and the extra incentive (Living Spirit talent, as well as 6% Healing Power Tree of Life aura) to acquire large amounts of spirit gives this form incredible longevity while healing in a raid setting. Tree of Life Buff benefits the entire raid as of Patch 3.0.2 Tree of Life has amazing survivability against mobs. It has no health bonus like Bear Form, but can have the ability to give 100% Armor contribution increase when points are given for the right resto talent. Tree of Life's can easily outheal all damage caused by multiple mobs several levels higher, while using very little mana. Druids can also innervate themselves when in Tree of Life form, so running out of mana is not likely to happen even in a long battle. However, as the Tree can only attack with simple melee attack and has very low damage per second, killing mobs in Tree of Life form is very slow and not recommended. Against bosses with mind control abilities the Tree of Life form's lack of offensive abilities is an asset. A mind controlled tree of life druid is no threat to anyone in the party; however the Tree of Life may heal the mind controller. Melee attacks in Tree of Life form use weapon damage and speed with a weapon skill of level*5. Melee attacks will not raise weapon skill while in Tree of Life. Like feral forms, Tree of Life allows for the drinking of potions, so a mana potion can be consumed if the druid runs low on mana. Normal humanoid mana regeneration does continue while in this form. All spells within the Restoration family are castable in tree of life as of Patch 3.0.2 Racials: * War Stomp - (Tauren) * Shadowmeld - (Night Elf) The Tree of Life aura does stack with multiple druids in Tree of Life form in a single party or Raid. This is very handy in boss fights, and is another reason why many raid leaders tend to place Tree of Life's in the same group with the Main Tank. This form has animations for dance, cheer, applaud, cry, bow, wave, and sleep emotes. Past changes "}} Category:Druid abilities Category:Druid talents